Satellite
by TheMuffinBuddies
Summary: Without Eren, without his satellite, Levi felt lost. Based off of the song, Satellite. Ereri, ridiculously fluffy, and rated T for Levi's language. One-shot. Credit to Tumblr for cover image.


**Hello, Friends! Tis I, MBL, back with her first piece of fanfiction of 2014 and the first piece in the last six months. MBK is currently on the account, rezzkat, if you want to check it out. This is a song fic-how cliché- containing the lyrics of Satellite by Guster. This is Ereri fanfic, so if you don't like it that's your own issue. Super fluffy, and rated T for Levi's mouth, as seemingly always. The bold text signifies the lyrics. **

**I do not own the song Satellite by Guster, nor Shingkei no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. All rights go to the original creators and owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shining like a work of art<strong>

**Hanging on a wall of stars**

**Are you what I think you are?**

He had never seen anything that was more beautiful, more art museum worthy than what he was looking at in that very moment. They, he and Eren, had decided to go on a walk while the stars were still painting the night sky. The glows of outer-world paint shone brightly, but nothing could out-shine Eren, whose gangly figure seemed to hang and bounce off of a mural of stars and planets. Was Eren what he was thought to be? Perfect, in that all too cliché way for Levi, and tall and handsome and _just a fucking human in every way Levi could see?_ Looking over at the taller male, Levi choked down the lump that was just above his collarbone in his throat, the one where his throat seemed to constrict around something that was built up, which made Levi want to pass out, the baby.

**You're my satellite**

**You're riding with me tonight**

**Passenger side, lighting the sky**

**Always the first star that I find**

**You're my satellite**

Levi felt drawn to Eren every time grey blue eyes, sometimes Eren insisted they were silver, met ever changing green. Levi had once told Eren, in a moment of poetry, that the color green simply wasn't good enough to describe his eyes. Sometimes they were emeralds, sometimes aquamarines, and sometimes dark, salty seas. He had assured Eren that the colors were another reminder, a beautiful reminder, that Eren was human. He was not the monster that everyone painted him for. Looking at Eren, Levi knew that without Eren, he would be lost. There would be no satellite to send back information, no one following him and keeping him company, no way to know how to find his way home. Without Eren, Levi was alone.

Tousled from his thoughts, he looked down to find a larger, tan hand wrapped around his petite, pale one. Levi didn't go to move his hand away. Instead, he interlocked their fingers, and the two continued walking on the dark canvas. Levi went back to thinking about Eren. How, sometimes, he made fun of Levi for being shorter than he was, but older in both experience and years. How, when the two met up for lunch and Levi always got there first, he would wait until he found his star, his satellite; his Eren.

**Elevator to the moon**

**Whistling our favorite tune**

**Trying to get a closer view**

The two continued to walk in the park they had been visiting for hours, slowly making their ascend up a hill. Amidst the painted stars, a drop of silver paint lit the sky up, glowing in a soft and almost lonely way. The moon, Levi always thought, must have felt like shit. Some days, it was there but never seen. Others, seen but completely ignored as children shut their blinds and birds tucked their heads under their wings. Really, the only things Levi suspected that adored the moon were the waves and the ocean. Rising and falling as the moon commanded them to. As the slope became steeper, the shorter man's grip tightened on the tall man's calloused fingers.

In response, Eren began to whistle a tune, an old favorite of Levi's. It was a lullaby his mother had sung to him, and in turn, he had sung to Eren, who was now whistling it softly to Levi and the moon. The pair kept walking up the hill, which Levi knew could be done in a much shorter time and faster walk than the two were moving at, but with the cool night air washing over his face and the clear vapor pouring fresh into his lungs, Levi could hardly care less. He just focused on the moon and Eren.

**You're my satellite**

**You're riding with me tonight**

**Passenger side, lighting the sky**

**Always the first star that I find**

**You're my satellite**

The pair reached the top of the hill, and Eren collapsed onto the grass, pulling Levi down with him. When Levi looked at him, he noticed Eren's eyes were shut and his breathing relaxed as he moved his free arm to settle around Levi's waist. The breeze made Eren's brown locks ruffle into the painted stars, and Levi realized that every single person who thought Eren was a monster was wrong. The brat was fucking beautiful, and anyone who couldn't see that needed their eyes checked or removed. Again, Levi felt that pull in his stomach, an attraction to Eren that he could not deny. Levi had always gone with Eren when he went on adventures, but now Eren was riding with Levi as they adventured to where they were that moment.

In the light of the moon, Eren seemed to light up the whole night sky. Levi didn't want to know how long he would stop breathing when any color with a green hue was added to the light show. He supposed he could look for constellations and known stars, but he realized the only star he needed was Eren, and he had already found him. A feeling of softness rushed over him and _dammit_ _he still wasn't used to the feeling. _To fulfill the hit he so desperately needed, he stood up and pulled Eren into a tender hug. _Damn it all, he was becoming too soft. _

**Maybe you will always be**

**Just a little out of reach**

The sad thing, Levi knew, was that no matter how long the taller man hugged him, no matter how much Levi loved the feeling of Eren's hands around his waist, or how soft Eren's hair was or how considerable the height difference was between the two, Levi knew that everyone around them wouldn't be so accepting. They were both males, males who expressed much more than just friendly exchanges and handshakes with each other. They were males who were attracted to each other. They had hands that interlocked the same as a man and a woman, they both had eyes to see the beauty of each other, just as two lovers of opposite genders had, and they both had that sensitive spot around their neck and ear. The only problem was, at least, to everyone else, was that they were both males. Then, there was the age difference, which was something Levi didn't like to think about. In the end, he would most likely leave Eren earlier than if Eren were to leave him, which was shit either way. He would most likely die before Eren, and make him possibly live alone, without Levi, without _his _satellite for who knows how long. Part of Levi knew it was unfair to both of them, but mostly Eren, for setting the two up for heartbreaking pain later in life, which the brat didn't deserve.

All Levi knew as they began the walk back down the hill and through the park was that he never wanted to be without Eren, and even though he didn't think it would be possible, he wanted Eren to be in his reach, not out of it.

**You're my satellite**

**You're riding with me tonight**

**Passenger side, lighting the sky**

**Always the first star that I find**

**You're my satellite**

**You're my satellite**

And in the car ride home, as Levi kept one hand on the steering wheel and one clasped around Eren's fingers, the moon casting a shadow on the dashboard, Levi began to speak to Eren, something that hadn't occurred much in their outing. "Eren," he began, catching the younger man's attention, "I need to tell you something." He paused, and suddenly he couldn't find his words and his tongue was all knotted up and he felt so fucking cliché that he ground his teeth in frustration.

"Levi?" Eren's soft, curious voice made Levi swallow his pride, or whatever was choking him, and began to speak again.

"Eren, I like spending time with you," he began slowly, "and I want to keep spending time with you. Without you, I'm lost and-dammit this all too shitty- and I don't want to be fucking lost anymore." In the corner of his eye he could see Eren in the passenger seat, nodding to what Levi was saying, and a slightly sad look etched on his face. "You light up my world and you make me this fucking cliché mess, but I need you. I need you; you're my map, my clues, and my satellite. I want to be with you every night. And I know that shitty people won't accept what's none of their goddamn business, but I-"

Levi's voice fell short at the squeeze his palm felt. Was Eren rejecting him? Was Eren making his satellite just another piece of space junk?

Levi's worries, though, were put to rest when a shy smile reached his ever scowling face with a nod of his head as his Eren murmured the words, "I won't let you get lost, Levi, never again. I'll be your satellite, as long as you'll be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God. That has to be one of, if not the, fluffiest thing I have ever written in my entire life. I love Ereri so much. Forget the age difference, and the fact that they're both males. This ship, I believe anyway, is beautiful. So is EdHei, but that's a different fandom. <strong>

**Review if you would like to. I'd rather no one commented crap about Ereri, but I can't stop you from doing so. **

**Enjoy the rest of your day, and thanks for reading!**

**MBL.**


End file.
